Possessed
by Yumi Kei
Summary: Kakei's newest assignment brings the boys out late at night to investigate paranormal activity in an old house. Little did Rikuo know what would await them would lead to some serious repercussions, mostly on his part. A oneshot in three parts!
1. Chapter 1

Here we are again, with another excuse to make the boys do whatever I want. Based on an RP **glostarz** and I had _years_ ago. Expect sexual tension, teenage hormones, and indecision. OH THE INDECISION!

I had intended on this being a one-shot, but there will be another chapter or two before this is concluded. Hoorah for inspiration. The second chapter should be uploaded within the month (don't worry, I'm not letting this take priority over SD, it's just a side project to get my muse back in gear).

Enjoy ;)

* * *

"Ugh, it's so damn cold out. Why the hell did Kakei want us to do this tonight for?" Rikuo grumbled, stuffing his naked hands further down his coat pockets.

Kazahaya was comically bundled up for the cold weather, a fat orange coat with wool gloves and a hat with a pom pom on top.

"Cos he likes making us miserable, obviously," Kazahaya shivered back, his arms crossed over his middle.

The boy's were on, yet, another "side mission" assigned by their boss. It was close to one in the morning, the drugstore employees having been rudely awaken by Saiga an hour prior, telling them to get ready to see Kakei.

It was the start of December, and Tokyo had taken on a cold front, but no snow yet.

Kakei had heard of strange activity coming from an abandoned house, activity that sounded super natural, and wanted Kazahaya and Rikuo to go check it out for him. When demanded of "why so goddamn late?" the answer was "Because paranormal activity is always at it's highest, in the dead hours of the night." A creepy and mischievous smile had followed.

The roommates walked in silence for a few more moments, both wondering to themselves why Kakei never gave them the money upfront, then maybe they'd have change for a fuckin' taxi.

"Maybe the house we're invading has heat," Kazahaya spoke up, attempting to make conversation, mostly trying to distract himself from the bitter cold.

Rikuo, always being a man of the realistic, responded. "Doubt it."

Kazahaya huffed.

* * *

The house looked to have two floors and a attic, judging by the lone window in between the steeple roof. It was slightly modern, but definitely creepy looking, with it's lawn decorated with dead brown overgrowth as well as vines growing up the walls, shingles missing or hanging off.

It wasn't difficult getting inside. The front door was locked and a window on the ground level was broken, but there was no need to go through it. Rikuo broke the lock and the boys stepped in cautiously.

Kazahaya tried the first light switch he saw, frowning when nothing even flickered. It would have been a bad idea anyway, to alert any neighbors or police men of an intrusion by way of light.

Rikuo must've thought the same way; Kazahaya saw him roll his eyes in the moonlight.

"You have the flash light, right?" Kazahaya asked, turning to face Rikuo.

"Yeah, in my coat pocket," but Rikuo made no move to get it.

Kazahaya stood, waiting, furling his eyebrows at his ridiculous roommate.

"Well? Come on, get it."

"You get it," Rikuo joked, grinning.

Kazahaya sighed. "Don't make me hurt you."

"What makes you think I wouldn't like that?" Rikuo's grin turned lewd, throwing Kazahaya for confused loop.

"Just hand it over," Kazahaya put his hand out, palm up.

Surprisingly, Rikuo handed it over, sniggering after wards as Kazahaya took it in a flourish, glaring at him, and clicking it on soon after.

Both boys looked around briefly, Kazahaya evicting any shadows with the beam of yellow light.

Then Kazahaya shivered... violently, almost dropping the flashlight in the process. He bent over a little bit, clutching his hand to his chest, and breathing slowly through his mouth.

Rikuo turned to face him then, as he had been looking elsewhere.

"You okay?" Rikuo asked, hiding any real emotion behind the question.

"Yeah, it's just..." Kazahaya stood up straight, shaking his head and continuing to breathe through his mouth, gray puffs building and evaporating.

"... really cold," Kazahaya finished, rubbing an eye with the heel of his hand.

Rikuo smirked, about to make a comment about how Kazahaya could possibly be cold with the layers of material he was sporting, but decided not to, asking a question instead.

"So, we're here just looking for ghosts, right?"

"Paranormal activity," Kazahaya corrected Rikuo quickly, eyes still closed, still rubbing one eye.

Rikuo looked around again. They were currently in a living room, furniture caked with dust. Some floorboards were missing, a faucet was dripping somewhere, and cobwebs could not be missed.

"Nothing paranormal here," Rikuo stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets. "Unless you count the spiders... it's just an old house."

"Hm..." Kazahaya shivered again, Rikuo took a peek at him out of the corner of his eye.

He flinched back when Kazahaya pointed the flashlight in his face suddenly.

"Dude..." Rikuo squinted his eyes, Kazahaya brought the light down to point it at his chest instead.

Rikuo blinked away the spots, startling himself when he noticed Kazahaya watching him, his eyes wide. He briefly panicked, wondering if Kazahaya was seeing something scary behind him.

Rikuo craned his neck briefly despite himself, checking his surroundings once more before sighing and looking back to his roommate, who still had the same look.

"... You okay?"

Kazahaya's head twitched, finally releasing his hold on Rikuo's eyes, but his sight didn't travel far, letting his gaze rest upon Rikuo's body instead.

Rikuo felt awkward. "Stop staring at me."

"... I can't help it," Kazahaya grinned. Rikuo's mouth opened then closed.

"Okay..." he looked around, unsure how to respond. He felt Kazahaya stepping closer.

"Let's go check out the second floor," Rikuo offered, taking his eyes of his roommate.

"Mm...there's a bedroom up there."

Rikuo ignored the spark of insinuation, looking back at the dirty blonde boy with indifference.

"It's a house, I'm sure there is. What's your point?"

Kazahaya _tsk'd_, closing the gap between them a little more, taking hold of Rikuo's coat zipper.

"You are so dense," he pulled the zipper down slowly, Rikuo watched, perplexed.

Kazahaya looked up at Rikuo, his eyes cloudy. Something in Rikuo clicked, something that should have been obvious, but something was making his brain stutter.

Oh, Kazahaya had slipped his hands under Rikuo's coat and currently had a tight grip around his torso, in an almost bear hug. Right.

"What are you doing?" Rikuo tried to collect his thoughts, his arms out at his sides, unsure what to do.

Kazahaya giggled, nuzzling his head in Rikuo's chest. Rikuo swallowed hard. The hard nuzzling had tipped his hat askew.

"Getting warm, of course." Kazahaya pressed his body against Rikuo's, which didn't feel like much, as he was wearing such a thick coat. But Rikuo did feel Kazahaya's hands sliding down his back and past his hips.

Rikuo pulled Kazahaya off of him soon after, his hands on thin arms.

"Lets check upstairs," Rikuo spoke quickly, walking briskly ahead, not checking to see if his co-worker was following. He needed time to collect his thoughts. Rikuo knew he had a bad habit of letting his mind get carried away when it came to his feelings for Kazahaya, feelings that had been building for a while and becoming down right distracting.

He heard Kazahaya giggle again from behind as he mounted the stairs. It made him shiver, it sounded almost eerie. Why the hell was Kazahaya acting this way? Perhaps just his version of revenge for all the times Rikuo teased his gullible roommate. Rikuo wouldn't put it past Kazahaya to experiment in the possibilities of aggravating him, even mimicking his flirtatious, touchy-feely teasing. But he never thought Kazahaya would have the... confidence to actually touch Rikuo so forwardly.

Rikuo heard Kazahaya's footsteps behind him as he reached the second floor, a long, dirty hallway with doors on either side.

"Nothing up here..." Rikuo tried to keep his voice straight, tried to resist the urge to look behind him.

"Keep looking," Kazahaya sang softly from behind him. Rikuo huffed, peeking into the first room he came across curiously and almost jumped from surprise when he felt a firm grip to his ass cheek and saw a shadow of Kazahaya as he ran into a room.

_That's... different._

"Kazahaya, what's gotten into you?" Rikuo asked suspiciously, carefully following Kazahaya into the room he ran in.

"You," Kazahaya popped his head around the corner as Rikuo entered the room, startling him again. Rikuo frowned, then grinned slightly when Kazahaya winked, yanking him fully into the room by his arm, and shoving him up against a wall.

"I'm not in you..." Rikuo couldn't help a little bit of flirting. Whatever was going on with Kazahaya was unconsciously beginning to affect Rikuo as well. He barely noticed Kazahaya's gloves were missing from his hands.

"That can change..." Kazahaya spoke softly. Rikuo raised an eyebrow at that, watching intently as Kazahaya began unzipping his own coat, shrugging it off and letting it fall to the floor in a heap.

Rikuo shook his head, clearing it, groaning when Kazahaya stepped close again, leaving the taller boy sufficiently flabbergasted.

"Kazahaya, are you... feeling okay?" Something inside Rikuo was telling him to just stop talking and go with whatever situation Kazahaya had presented. But what Kazahaya spoke next finally made Rikuo snap out of his confusion, if only for a moment.

"That name again..." Kazahaya mumbled, getting a hard grip on Rikuo's hips and pulling him forward, so their pelvises crushed together.

"What?" That was the snap. But then Kazahaya pressed his lips on Rikuo's neck, and he lost his train of thought again. Rikuo may have mumbled something more, but Kazahaya's light kisses on his neck made any logical thinking seem silly. Question this hot, slim, energetic blonde boy who was currently treating his neck like a sweet piece of hard candy? Crazy talk.

"Mm... nothing," Kazahaya whispered, licking the shell of Rikuo's ear, making said boy shudder and then gasp as Kazahaya moved his hands up Rikuo's chest, onto his shoulders, and pulling his jacket down to his elbows.

"What are you doing?" Rikuo resisted the urge to ask that suggestively, narrowing his eyes, trying with the last of his will power to stay in character because... if he didn't, who would?

"You ask a lot of unnecessary questions..." Kazahaya struggled to get Rikuo to cooperate in getting his jacket off.

After a brief power struggle, Kazahaya was successful in also discarding Rikuo's first layer of warmth.

Kazahaya once again stared into Rikuo's eyes, a stare filled with need and mischief.

"Shit..." Rikuo mumbled, unable to break his gaze from the murky gold orbs. "Kazahaya... something's... not right here."

"Yeah," Kazahaya sounded irritated. "You wont listen to me," his tone changed to sound innocent. "Why won't you listen to me?"

Rikuo blinked. He knew something had gotten a hold of Kazahaya now, it was obvious. Kazahaya avoiding Rikuo's suspicions confirmed that. Rikuo kicked himself for being unable to notice it before.

Maybe this was the "mission" Kakei sent them out to do. Rikuo wouldn't put it past his boss to toss Kazahaya into a crazy spirit filled house and let him be possessed by a horny ghost. It had happened before... minus the horniness. So, Rikuo made the decision to go along with whatever what happening now. Stop fighting it.

"What do you want?"

That seemed to be exactly what Kazahaya... or the ghost, wanted to hear.

"Make love to me," Kazahaya whispered seductively, stepping closer so their bodies were flush against each other.

Rikuo felt his neck heat up, a brief vision, a fantasy, playing through his head of doing just that. Throwing Kazahaya down right there, tearing their clothes off and having his way with him. Spreading those pale legs and shoving his cock up that tiny ass, reveling in the tight heat, pressure... Kazahaya's sudden hand on the back of his neck, stroking the fine hairs at the base, made that desire stronger, but uncertainty filled his mind as well.

"... I don't... I can't, Kazahaya," he didn't try to move Kazahaya off him though.

A flash of irritation crossed Kazahaya's murky eyes, Rikuo noticed.

"No?" Kazahaya smirked devilishly, obviously not at all the answer he wanted to hear.

Rikuo swallowed again. This was ridiculous. He couldn't... seriously give in to what this spirit wanted. It was Kazahaya's body; there _would_ be words afterwards. Even if it was Kazahaya's body... his perfect body... his body that Rikuo had seen half naked, just in a towel, dripping wet from a fresh shower. Those slim shoulders, flat stomach, perfect pale skin...

Rikuo mentally slapped himself. With those thoughts, he would be giving into the spirit's desires.

"No sex," Rikuo's voice cracked at the word. "But, ah, what else... could I do?"

Kazahaya's smirk grew, his eyes narrowing. Rikuo swallowed again.

"In any way possible..." Kazahaya suddenly seized Rikuo's hips again, and ground his own into them, making Rikuo's logic momentarily stumble. "... Make me scream your name..."

Rikuo's jaw dropped. Kazahaya leaned up so his lips grazed Rikuo's ear.

"Ah! _Rikuo_..." Kazahaya moaned dramatically, letting his body crumple against Rikuo's.

"Jesus," Rikuo groaned lowly. He grabbed Kazahaya's arms, pinning them at his sides. "Um... calm down."

Kazahaya pouted, a look Rikuo had never seen his roommate give. He took a mental snapshot, thinking about how absolutely adorable he looked.

"What's wrong?" Even Kazahaya's voice turned childish. He leaned forward as Rikuo tilted his head back. Rikuo felt Kazahaya lift up on his toes.

"Don't you want me?"

_Oh, God yes._

"Kaza, something is getting to you here," Rikuo moved his grip from Kazahaya's arms to his shoulders, shaking them slightly. "This isn't you- you don't want me... like this." Rikuo gazed deep into the smokey eyes, trying to speak to Kazahaya.

"Oh, but I do want you," Kazahaya smiled, using his now free arms to his advantage and pulling Rikuo so he almost toppled over him, causing Rikuo to grasp onto the slighter body to steady both of them.

While Rikuo tried to figure out what else to say, Kazahaya snagged the black beanie off Rikuo's head childishly, running his fingers through black hair, making Rikuo's head tilt to face him once more.

They were in a perfect position to kiss, Rikuo realized. He had one arm around the small of Kazahaya's back, while the other went around his shoulders. Kazahaya and Rikuo had been frozen in a lean. All Rikuo had to do was move his head down... just a couple inches...

Rikuo shuddered. "Kazahaya..." he tried repeating the line he used previously. "This isn't you..."

Kazahaya's face formed a frown, but soon turned into a sly grin.

"Yeah, 'cos you drive me crazy."

That did it. With a mumble of _"Fuck it..."_ Rikuo captured those grinning lips with his own, pressing lightly, listening to Kazahaya moan in what sounded like relief and pleasure.

Kazahaya's grip on Rikuo's biceps tightened as he responded eagerly, molding his lips to Rikuo's and enjoying the increasing pressure, the movement, but it was too dry. Both boys had chapped lips from the cold, making the experience rough. And although lips were fine, Kazahaya wanted more, he wanted to _taste_. Kazahaya snuck his tongue out, licking the seam of Rikuo's lips deliberately.

Rikuo moaned lightly as his mouth opened and he let Kazahaya's small tongue slip in, letting his own swirl around it. The sound of sucking and harsh breathing filled the quiet room, but it didn't faze either of them. Rikuo tightened his hold around Kazahaya, mainly the arm around his waist, unconsciously bringing their hips closer together, but not touching.

Rikuo relished in the feeling of Kazahaya's tongue probing his mouth, slow but insistent, it made doing things like thinking rationally fly out the door. So Rikuo let Kazahaya take control of the kiss, taking extra care to memorize his taste, the way their lips moved together, and how every time Rikuo flicked the roof of Kazahaya's mouth, the sweet, vibrating sound the younger boy would make.

Kazahaya unhooked his fingers from the fabric of Rikuo's sweater, instead moving them to the base and under, feeling the warm, hard skin that was Rikuo's abdomen. Said boy flinched from the cold contact, not registering that the digits currently sliding up his stomach were much colder than normal. He felt himself arch off the wall soon after though, as Kazahaya's exploring hands suddenly started groping, rubbing up his chest, thumbs caressing firmly over his suddenly perked nipples.

Rikuo broke away from the kiss, open mouthed, gaping for air, and completely turned on. He watched as Kazahaya's eyes slowly opened to meet his gaze and almost came just from the look his roommate was sporting. His usually dull, azure eyes had become almost golden. There was no light in the room, but Rikuo could've sworn they were lit up, blazing. Kazahaya's face was so perfect, angelic – and looking at him with the most aroused expression Rikuo had ever seen, even in his dreams.

With a small smirk, Kazahaya closed his mouth over Rikuo's once more, tongue probing deeper than before, swirling inside his mouth, becoming more intricate. Rikuo couldn't help an involuntary grunt of pleasure as his own tongue pressed back, more than welcoming the advances – deepening them.

Rikuo lost his will to think any more, getting way too caught up. He moved his hands to point down and pressed along Kazahaya's butt, moving down and groping roughly, grinding.

Kazahaya's lips disconnected, a trail of saliva hanging between them as he all but screamed in pleasure, beginning to move his hips of his own accord while Rikuo continued to massage his ass cheeks through the denim with both hands.

Their bodies were flush together, clothed arousal's rubbing against one another. Rikuo let his forehead lay against Kazahaya's as they panted hard, breathing in – swallowing each other's hot breath. He continued to roll his hips, barely needing to keep his grip on Kazahaya's perky ass as a guide, but did so anyway. He moved his fingers so they were teasing the edge of Kazahaya's jeans before plunging his hands down in between Kazahaya's underwear and pants, wanted to get as close to forbidden territory as possible.

"_Ahh_..." Kazahaya moaned lightly, brushing his lips against Rikuo's open mouth. The touch enough sent electricity through Rikuo's veins. He pulled Kazahaya to him hard, getting his fingers between his ass cheeks, letting his finger's teasingly rest in the warm crevasse.

Kazahaya moved his hands, still at Rikuo's chest and abs, down, fumbling with the button on the front of Rikuo's denim. When the pressure was released, Rikuo let his head fall back against the wall, getting wrapped up in the firm touches Kazahaya was placing around his hip bones, fingers darting down below the waist line. Rikuo barely heard Kazahaya moan his name as he slipped his hands a little lower, daring to feel coarse hairs.

"_God_," Kazahaya began, whispering. Rikuo heard his voice near his ear. "You're so hot... I can't stand it," and Kazahaya ducked his head back down to lick the expanse of Rikuo's neck, from the base up to his ear lobe, making the bigger teen shudder, feeling his own hands explore lower down Kazahaya's ass...

"Let me touch you, Rikuo..." Kazahaya whispered in the most seductive voice. Rikuo wanted to let him, wanted it so much, but something in his brain finally snapped as he felt Kazahaya's hands wandering down even further. He pulled his hands out from their position on the blonde's butt and grabbed his wrists.

"Wait... Kazahaya, no – not like this," he tried to pull his hips away but found he was pinned against the wall. He feebly kept a grip on Kazahaya's wrists, his body telling him to let things go, but his brain telling him this was wrong.

"No... if we do this you have to want it for real, and this isn't real," Rikuo's voice sounded pained as he sputtered the words out, trying to keep Kazahaya from digging his hands down his pants. He tugged up on his arms but his usually undeniable strength left him and he was clearly struggling against Kazahaya, who's face grew more and more agitated.

"You're acting drugged," Rikuo finished obviously. He didn't want to say possessed, unsure if something bad would happen if he actually acknowledged the situation.

Kazahaya almost growled his response. "Not this again..." and managed to whip an arm free, quickly replacing it down Rikuo's pants and grabbing him, hard.

Rikuo almost collapsed from the sudden pleasure. Kazahaya, grabbing his naked arousal. Their skin touching. He bit back a moan, squeezing his eyes shut before opening them again.

"_Fuck_ -" The intimate contact made his track of thought veer so far off course for a moment. He found his strength and grabbed Kazahaya's hand back out, wincing as his penis also moved up with the force before Kazahaya's hand released him.

"Dammit, I want this Kaza, but you don't know what you're doing," and before anything else could happen, Rikuo gripped both of Kazahaya's wrists in one hand, turning and dragging them out of the room and down the stairs.

"I know what I'm doing!" Kazahaya yelled, struggling against Rikuo and getting his footing wrong going down the stairs so he almost fell a few times.

"No, you really don't," Rikuo argued back, keeping such a hard grip on Kazahaya's wrists that they would probably bruise. He dragged him all the way back out the front door, and further, just to be sure, shoving him against a tree and pinning him there.

Kazahaya fell limp shortly afterwards, collapsing in Rikuo's arms. Rikuo held him there, breathing hard and falling to the ground in a heap, keeping Kazahaya to his chest.

"Thank God..." Rikuo mumbled to himself, resting his chin atop Kazahaya's head and closing his eyes in relief. He kept a protective hold on his roommate, his arms encasing him without thought, just holding tightly.

* * *

Getting back to the drug store was no easy task. Rikuo had realized about two seconds after Kazahaya's collapse that both of their coats had been left in the house... as well as Kazahaya's gloves. But Rikuo dared not go back in, even if he was beginning to shake from the cold, he began to worry about Kazahaya, who's small frame couldn't handle the freezing temperature as well as him. The dirty blonde luckily still had his winter hat on, but despite being held in Rikuo's arms all the way back to their apartment, the unconscious boy was shivering.

After tucking Kazahaya into bed, making sure to pull the blankets up over his shoulders, Rikuo tried to hold down his anger as he went to see his boss, ready to flip a table.

Kakei was in his office, a tired look on his face as he sat at his desk, the light of the computer reflecting off his glasses. Saiga was no where to be found, probably sleeping in a bed this time instead of the couch.

When Rikuo came in, without knocking first, Kakei immediately looked up from whatever he was doing.

"Ah, I thought I heard you boys come back. How was the mission?" He spoke like he had no idea what had happened. Rikuo wanted to growl but held it in.

"Why are you asking me? I thought you always knew what would happen when you sent us out," Rikuo walked in the rest of the way, sitting on the vacant couch next to Kakei's desk.

Kakei made the tiniest motion of a shrug. "I can predict something faintly, but sometimes things change. Was the house spirit infested as I had imagined?"

Rikuo narrowed his eyes, wondering where Kakei got off on sending the young men out on such ludicrous assignments for his own benefit.

"Did you anticipate Kazahaya to be possessed by a spirit?" Rikuo asked carefully, not quite answering Kakei's question.

"Yes, I did," Kakei answered simply. "Did he?"

Rikuo's lips parted slightly in confused anger. "He did..."

"But he's fine now, I assume?" Kakei continued on. Rikuo realized that Kakei probably wasn't aware that the house had a slutty ghost inside... at least one that Kazahaya was influenced by.

Rikuo decided to let it drop. If Kakei didn't know the actions that had occurred inside the spooky house, he felt there was no need to let him know. It was too personal, too weird, for Kakei to be aware of whatever feelings or emotions that was going on between the teenagers. He definitely felt like it was none of Kakei's business to know what exactly had gone down while Kazahaya was out of his mind.

"Yeah, he's passed out in his bed," Rikuo stood up suddenly, wanting to check on the subject of their conversation.

"Okay, you can tell me the details of what happened tomorrow when you two receive your pay," Kakei added. Rikuo frowned, having no intention to tell his boss anything.

"Good night," Rikuo spoke, registering Kakei's "Sweet dreams," before shutting the door behind him. He made his way back up the stairs into the shared apartment.

Kazahaya was still out when Rikuo returned to his side. He frowned again, leaning over the boy and resting his palm over his forehead. His temperature was normal, he was breathing fine... Rikuo wondered when he would wake up. Usually when Kazahaya faints or passes out due to a memory or spirit, he would be awake by now. Maybe it was due to the late night and the lack of sleep... Kazahaya was probably just tired, sleeping it off.

Rikuo straightened up, deciding that was the case and getting ready for bed himself, washing his face and brushing his teeth before shutting off the lights and crawling into his own bed, turning on his side to watch Kazahaya as he drifted into dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Anon reviewer** Clamp fan 1**! I think you have reviewed almost all of my LD stories, and yet I have not mentioned you once!

I've always thought it was weird to address reviewers before a chapter (that's what review replies are for), but I want to finally point you out, sir or miss!

Thank you for always being so energetic and positive in your reviews! They make me happy and when you review more than once just to tell me to get off my butt, it really encourages me ha ha.

So, yeah, thanks for reviewing! :)

On to the next chapter!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rikuo awoke the next morning to the smell of something burning. He smelled the smoke in his sleep while his brain fought for consciousness.

_Hurry, wake up, before Kazahaya burns the kitchen down!_ His subconscious yelled. Pulling himself out from slumber was more difficult than usual this time around, even with the looming threat of a possible fire, or worse, burnt breakfast. Rikuo's eyebrows furled, eyes darting everywhere behind his lids. He had just experienced quite possibly one of his most vivid and intense sex dreams, starring none other than his own damn roommate.

He hadn't wanted it to end, and it felt so real. He was burrowed deep into Kazahaya, who was on his back, legs over Rikuo's shoulders while he was leaned over, kissing those thin lips deeply, enjoying the way they would break mouth contact briefly with every hard thrust. Kazahaya's hands were all over him, much like how they were back at the haunted house, feeling up his stomach, taking extra time to fondle his abs and chest, before wrapping his arms around Rikuo completely, pulling him down, closer.

It was just plain cruel that Rikuo had to wake up before his "orgasm," and even though Kazahaya was probably the one who caused him to slowly wake up, it wasn't pleasantly. Memories from that damn haunted house were still too fresh in Rikuo's brain. Although explicit dreams featuring Kazahaya did happen, they were rare, as he was able to keep his slowly growing feelings for his blonde roommate on the down low, even in his subconscious. Rikuo really did hate how just one experience could change that.

Rikuo's eyes finally shot open, giving a quick look to the side, checking Kazahaya's bed and finding it empty. He ripped off his sheets and stumbled into the kitchen, where he just caught Kazahaya picking up a skillet with two dark brown – almost black – items on it, presumably pancakes, and was walking it over to the sink where the tap was running.

"Kazahaya, no!" But it was too late, Kazahaya dropped the whole pan, burnt food included, under the water. Smoke went everywhere and the loud sound of the hot pan hissing echoed throughout the apartment.

"You idiot," Rikuo grumbled, still waking up as he stomped to the sink, shoving Kazahaya out of the way and turning off the faucet, picking up the skillet and dumping out the water, the hissing subsided.

"Sorry!" Kazahaya quickly went into groveling mode. "I was just trying to make breakfast-"

"How hard is it to make pancakes?" Rikuo asked rhetorically, sighing irritably.

"I- I just wanted to surprise you," Kazahaya sounded like a kid. It aggravated Rikuo further. He'd rather Kazahaya yell at him...

Rikuo chuckled, but there were no traces of humor. "Well, consider me surprised."

A silence fell between them. Rikuo was glad things seemed to be back to normal. He leaned against the counter, finally taking the time to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Uh, Rikuo..." Kazahaya started. He sounded embarrassed.

"What?" Rikuo opened his eyes just in time to see Kazahaya dart his gaze from him, a stain of light pink on his cheeks. What had he been looking at? He blinked as he remembered his reason behind his late arrival to the kitchen and looked down, shocked to see his green and black checkered boxers, and the high tent they were sporting.

_Really, body? You can't go limp even after what just happened?_

Rikuo felt his neck heat up, placing his hands over the bulge awkwardly and half turning.

"Sorry," Rikuo began mumbling. "Morning wood, and all that-"

"Yeah," Kazahaya interrupted, his cheeks now a full on red, looking everywhere but at Rikuo.

"I'll just go... yeah," Rikuo shuffled from the kitchen, rolling his eyes at himself as he made a bee line for the bathroom.

After Rikuo... took care of himself, he came back to the kitchen, fully dressed, and saw Kazahaya polishing off a bowl of cereal at the small table.

Rikuo walked around Kazahaya to get to the cabinet, pulling down a box of cereal for himself as well. He wondered if Kazahaya remembered anything from last night. He glanced behind his shoulder and watched as Kazahaya took his bowl to the sink to rinse it out. He looked back at the cereal box in his hand. Probably not, Kazahaya would have blown up about it by now. Rikuo took a bowl down as well.

"Use mine," Kazahaya's voice emerged from behind Rikuo. He almost dropped the ceramic bowl in his hand.

"What?" Rikuo turned, noticing Kazahaya's cereal bowl in his hands, dripping slightly from the sink water.

Kazahaya set his bowl on the counter. "Use mine, it'll save dishes."

"Oh, good idea..." Rikuo mumbled, putting the dish he had in his hands back. He kicked himself mentally.

Kazahaya gave him a quizzical look. Rikuo swallowed, trying to act normal as he poured himself a large amount of cereal, the food almost overflowing from the rim. _Be cool... Kazahaya is oblivious. He doesn't have a clue what you did to him. Just act natural..._

Rikuo set the box down and opened the fridge for the milk. Kazahaya sat back in his chair at the table, continuing to watch Rikuo, study him.

"So," Kazahaya began as Rikuo popped the top off the milk. "What happened last night?"

Rikuo spilled milk over the counter top.

Kazahaya raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"God dammit," Rikuo muttered to himself, grabbing a hand towel nearby and soaking up his mess. He was acting as flustered as Kazahaya. He really needed to get a hold of himself. He swallowed a few times before answering.

"Not much... you were possessed by a spirit, but it got angry and told me to leave. It didn't want me out of the house, and I had to drag you out so the spirit would leave your body," Rikuo half-lied blatantly, licking his lips furiously. He hated lying, and so he didn't have much practice with it.

Kazahaya slowly moved his arms, which were hanging over the edge of his chair, down to his lap, cocking an eyebrow.

"It wanted you to leave, but it didn't want you out of the house?" Kazahaya quoted Rikuo suspiciously.

_Shit_! Rikuo was such a bad liar. He could feel his roommate's eyes boring into his back.

"Um, yeah. I... kind of let it know that I wasn't a bad presence, but I guess because of that, it suddenly wanted me to stay..." The story sounded out of place, even to him. He tried to nonchalantly look for a spoon, focusing all his will power to not let his hands shake in nervousness.

"Strange, I don't feel any remnants of anger..." Kazahaya trailed off.

Rikuo had to be careful. He knew Kazahaya, with his ability, could easily guess emotions and feelings (it was why Rikuo always put up a cold, teasing front to his co-worker). Maybe Kazahaya could also tell when a person was lying to him.

Rikuo turned and finally sat down next to Kazahaya, instead of across from him. He didn't want Kazahaya seeing his face full on.

"What do you remember?" Rikuo asked, but he didn't want to know. He didn't want Kazahaya digging through his memories and accidentally uncover the truth. But he didn't want to look suspicious.

"Well... in a word, warmth. Almost painful heat," Kazahaya had his chin pointed up and his eyes in the same direction, a position he took when he was trying to recall something.

Rikuo bit his lip, remembering heat as well. God dammit, why did he let himself get carried away?

"What do you think that means?" Rikuo kept his voice steady.

"I don't know. It's strange cos I was freezing before it happened. But I'll figure it out," Kazahaya declared, looking over at Rikuo, who wished Kazahaya wouldn't figure it out.

"Um, may I take your hand? I bet I can see everything if I go through your memories of last night,"

Rikuo's heart thudded in his chest. He licked his lips again.

"Ah, I burned my hands on the skillet, they hurt, maybe later," Rikuo rushed out, scooping up a large spoonful of soggy cereal and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Oh no! I'm sorry about that," Kazahaya's mind switched tracks, becoming forgiving and feeling guilty. Rikuo would take it over their prior conversation. He swallowed, he needed Kazahaya to leave, get his mind off last night. He also needed to get back in character. Kazahaya wouldn't think too much about Rikuo's sudden fidgets (he hoped), but if he continued to be a nervous wreck, well, it would be too obvious that something was bothering him.

So Rikuo swallowed his nerves, and reminded himself that if he flirtatiously teased Kazahaya, like he _always_ did, things would be back to normal. _Be confident, dammit! Don't let a pair of creepy honey colored eyes sway your attitude!_ Rikuo thought viciously.

"You'll just have to make it up to me later," he leered, directing a devilish grin at Kazahaya, who rolled his eyes. Rikuo opened his mouth to continue before Kazahaya could retort. "Anyway, since you've already eaten, you should go see Kakei, he should have our pay from last night."

Something flickered in Kazahaya; the promise of money. It made Rikuo chuckle lightly. Mostly he wanted Kazahaya to see Kakei first so he wouldn't be prompted to explain what had happened in the early morning in front of Kazahaya. Not that Rikuo planned on telling Kakei the truth anyway... but trying to convince a psychic of a horrible lie would be much more of a challenge than his gullible roommate.

Kazahaya pushed back from the table. Rikuo visibly relaxed.

"You coming too?"

"Yeah, soon. I want something else after I finish this, then I gotta brush my teeth..." This was true enough. Having cereal alone never filled up Rikuo, and if he went down to work now, he'd be starving in an hour, possibly suffering by lunch time.

"Okay," Kazahaya nodded. "See you then."

"Yeah..." Rikuo discreetly watched as Kazahaya went to the door, slip on his shoes, and close the door behind him. He exhaled loudly, scarfing down the rest of his cereal before getting up and taking care of his bowl, getting bread to make toast. He needed the short time alone to think – come up with a stronger story, convince himself that what had happened was a dream, and to get the idea of ever doing it again was completely out of the question.

Rikuo froze at the door out of the apartment, less than half an hour later. Why was he thinking he could do it again? Last night was a fluke, something that shouldn't have happened. He had let himself get wrapped up in the spirit's lust and desires. Rikuo knew he was dense, he didn't care, but that wasn't an excuse – he should have known what was happening to Kazahaya sooner. He certainly could have avoided the awkward and... _God so hot _situation which had quickly escalated. He rubbed his eye, grumbling. Sure he thought Kazahaya was good looking, damn near sexy whenever he was overcome with a strong emotion or cross dressed, but Rikuo made a point of not being vain, not making out with people just because they were good looking.

Rikuo knocked his forehead against the door, closing his eyes. Kazahaya was more than a pretty face though... and boy did he have a pretty face. Kazahaya could easily be mistaken for a girl at first glance. Kazahaya had attitude, he was snarky, Rikuo loved it. He loved getting into arguments with Kazahaya, loved watching the red on his cheeks from pure anger or frustration or embarrassment. Sometimes... just sometimes, Rikuo would catch himself watching Kazahaya, would catch himself thinking how cute Kazahaya looked, catch himself thinking about those flushed cheeks and frail body when he jerked himself off.

"Ugh, geez," Rikuo mumbled to himself. He wished he could blame Kazahaya or the ghost for what he had done. But he had to be honest with himself, at least. He wouldn't have fallen for the spirit's spell if he hadn't felt anything for Kazahaya. But he did feel something, he really liked him... probably more than his body.

… Probably.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rikuo was late coming into work, there were already customers in the store. Kakei glared at Rikuo as he quickly pulled the green apron over his head, clocked in, and ignored his boss. He had to get straight to work, so he was able to avoid Kakei just a little longer.

It was a busy morning, but it was a good thing. Kakei never found the chance to corner Rikuo. And The seemingly endless throng of shoppers took his mind off of a certain blonde teenager, at least until after lunch break...

The front register was glitching out. Kakei had been fiddling with it for a while before he finally figured out it was a short in the power cord. The manager of the Green Drug Store unplugged it, announcing he was going to the nearest electronic store to get a new cord and that he would be back within the hour. Rikuo was assigned to manually take people's money whenever they made a purchase, writing down the item, the price, and the time. Luckily the morning rush had diminished greatly and Rikuo mostly just sat at an empty counter, bored...

…Watching Kazahaya stock.

Rikuo knew he shouldn't, but he started day dreaming. Confident in his slacking off on the lack of Saiga. He watched Kazahaya, about fifteen feet away from him, on a step ladder, stocking who knows what on the top shelves. Taking two steps down, pushing a box of who knows what along the floor with his foot, bending down to take an arm full of tinier boxes or bottles, pushing the stool over as well, and starting again.

Rikuo stared at Kazahaya's tush as it stuck in the air each time he bent over. It was tempting... Rikuo still remembered clearly the feel of Kazahaya's ass, how squeezable it was. Thinking about it made Rikuo's hands twitch. God, it just wasn't fair that an ass that fine belonged to a guy. But it obviously hadn't stopped Rikuo. He watched, amused, as Kazahaya would sometimes stick his little pink tongue out while he organized the objects perfectly, the way his eyes narrowed when he looked at a box, confused.

Rikuo let his imagination wander further back to last night. He could feel guilty about it later. But right now his teenager male hormones wanted to fantasize about Kazahaya writhing on top of him, hands all over his body, tongue in his mouth, making his whole body melt...

His eyes, which had begun to lazily droop in satisfaction, popped back open as he noticed Kazahaya tilting the stool he stood atop back and forth purposefully. Rikuo's eyes narrowed and stood up from his position at the till, walking around the counter.

"You shouldn't rock back and forth like that..." Rikuo began to warn, knowing his spastic roommate all too well.

Kazahaya looked over at him, sticking his tongue out. "I'll do whatever I want."

"Tell yourself that when you get a broken neck. Please stop that," at the risk of sounding like a concerned parent, Rikuo added, "Besides, when you do balancing acts like that, it gives me ideas..." He let his voice trail off suggestively.

Kazahaya gave Rikuo a confused look. Rikuo wanted to take that back. Maybe Kazahaya didn't take that as his normal teasing.

"Listen here, you pervert- Ah!" Kazahaya finally did lose his balance on the four thin legs of the stool and began tipping backwards.

_Shit_! Rikuo raced over to Kazahaya, grabbing one of Kazahaya's hands that had been flailing in the air and pulling his falling body over himself, quickly wrapping his other arm around Kazahaya, losing his own momentum as well, grunting as they both fell to the floor, Kazahaya safely on top on Rikuo.

Rikuo groaned in pain. His back was already aching from the hard contact to the floor.

"You dork. Are you okay?" Rikuo lifted his head to find Kazahaya's stuffed in his chest. He paused, listening to the silence around them.

"Um, Kazahaya?" He attempted to very carefully turn on his side, but as he began to move, Kazahaya's body twitched, and Rikuo realized Kazahaya had a hard grip on his hand.

_No, no, shit. Not good!_ "Kazahaya? Snap out of it!" He tried pulling his hand away as he sat them up, Kazahaya glued to his front. Rikuo swallowed down his nerves. The more he moved his hand in Kazahaya's grip, the harder the psychic squeezed.

_What could he be seeing?_ Rikuo thought, licking his lips, only one answer filling his mind. Rikuo unconsciously began thinking of last night, only because he realized that's what Kazahaya could be seeing. He frightfully tried to fight down the memories, but it seemed the more he tried to _not_ think about it, the faster the images were coming to mind. It didn't help that Kazahaya had begun to breathe heavily, his free hand suddenly on his chest, just laying there.

Kazahaya began making small, needy noises, shifting around awkwardly on Rikuo's lap, nuzzling his head in Rikuo's chest cavity. Rikuo wasn't sure what to do, feeling his whole body fill with uncertainty and his blood pumping at a dizzying pace. Kazahaya began sneaking up Rikuo's body, his eyes finally revealed. They were distant, murky, the look Kazahaya always sported when he was deep in a memory.

Rikuo continued to tug his hand in Kazahaya's grip, a little more feebly than before. He couldn't help staring at Kazahaya's blank eyes, watching as they disappeared again, this time in the crook of his neck. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a wet, warm pressure on his collar bone. Kazahaya was licking him, suckling.

_Why is this happening?_ Rikuo thought pitifully. It was pure torture. Rational thoughts like customers walking in and seeing this, or when this little episode would end and Kazahaya would ultimately take out his fury on Rikuo were not registering. He did manage to shove Kazahaya off him with one hand on his shoulder, but what he caught Kazahaya doing, or rather still in the act of doing, made his jaw drop.

Kazahaya's lips were parted, his tongue sticking out, and lapping at the air. He was outright moaning now, and his eye lids had dropped considerably and his cheeks were red. The hand on Rikuo's chest was squeezing, moving toward his arm pit and down, just feeling randomly and everywhere.

_Don't do it... don't do it..._ Rikuo chanted his his brain, mesmerized by the undeniably _hot_ and arousing look Kazahaya was giving him.

But Rikuo did do it. He couldn't hold back even if he wanted to. He leaned forward and sucked that tongue in his mouth, kissing Kazahaya hard. The little pink muscle invading Rikuo's mouth moved erratically, the lips pressing and sucking just as deliberately as his were. Rikuo moved the hand at Kazahaya's shoulder up to the back of his head, letting his fingers get tangled up in blonde hair and pressing to crush any existing space between their wide open mouths.

Kazahaya breathed harshly through his nose, moaning in a high pitch, overly dramatic. Kazahaya sounded like a a starved animal, finally getting his first taste of food in months and just feeding without hesitance. Rikuo felt his pants tighten, noticing with great pleasure how Kazahaya began to grind his hips down into Rikuo's.

_This is too hot... oh my God..._ Rikuo was about to lose it, about to lay back and let Kazahaya have his way with him, when suddenly, Kazahaya's tongue fell limp in his mouth, his body stopped moving, and everything went painfully silent.

Rikuo hesitated before leaning back, disconnecting from Kazahaya's lips with just a small wet noise. His eyes opened and his stomach lept into his throat.

Kazahaya's eyes were wide open, his parted lips closing slowly to form a thin line. The arousal was gone and all that remained was genuine surprise, quickly morphing into anger and... did Rikuo see a flicker of fear?

"... Let go of me." Kazahaya commanded, almost whispered. Rikuo took his hand away from Kazahaya's head carefully, keeping eye contact with the smaller teen.

Suddenly, Rikuo didn't even see it coming, his head had whipped around to face the aisle next to them, a painful sting arousing on his left cheek.

Kazahaya had slapped him.

Rikuo didn't trust his voice, but he spoke up softly anyway. "Yeah, okay, I deserve that." It cracked.

Kazahaya scrambled to get off Rikuo, his legs wobbling like wet noodles. Rikuo didn't dare move, only keeping one eye on Kazahaya.

"_... the hell..._" Kazahaya was mumbling quietly as he straightened himself out. "What the hell was that!" He pointed a shaking finger at Rikuo.

Rikuo wondered if that was a rhetorical question... as he wasn't sure exactly what Kazahaya was reacting to. The vision he obviously had, feeling Rikuo's emotions from last night and realizing this morning's story was a lie, or Rikuo taking advantage of him... again. Or all three.

Rikuo remained silent, unsure of what to say. He was still recovering from the shock of Kazahaya slapping him; Kazahaya had never hit him before.

It was silent for a moment, Kazahaya's accusing finger dropping slowly. He closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly.

"You have a real problem, Rikuo," Kazahaya said sternly, opening his eyes, giving Rikuo a serious expression. He turned and walked away, toward the metal stairs leading up to their apartment, arms crossed over his chest.

The bell on the front door of the store rang then, alerting that someone had walked in.

Rikuo's head sunk.

"I know..."


	3. Chapter 3

Damn you, clampfan 1! (and do you realize how odd it is to type that? lol) Well played...

How dare you spam my reviews, making this story look more popular than it is? XD

But you win, I sat down after reading your last review and just WROTE (on my only day off this week!).

I REALLY don't like this... I don't. And if you guys want an epilogue of sorts (SEX), I think I can manage it. Just don't expect it super fast, mkay? Lol

Bluh. Onto the (last?) chapter!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rikuo ended up telling Kakei what really happened... if only to get some advise on how to handle the situation. Instead he just got a stern talking to, as if Kakei was his dad and he just deflowered the neighbor's daughter.

The conversation went something like this:

"Rikuo, where's Kazahaya?"

"Upstairs."

"Why? There's still 6 hours of work left."

"He's mad and ignoring me."

"What did you do?"

"Well, remember the mission you sent us on? I totally took advantage of his spiritual possession and almost raped him. Also, I did it again just minutes ago."

"... Guess who's not getting paid."

"Me."

"That's right. Now you go upstairs and apologize then quickly get Kazahaya back down here. I will not let personal problems interfere with working hours."

"Yes, sir."

Rikuo hated this. He wanted more time to figure out how he was going to confront Kazahaya. Not only did he have to apologize _now_, but he also had to convince Kazahaya to come back down for work. _Ugh. Today is not my day._

Rikuo paused at the door to their apartment, wondering if he should knock. He shook his head, turning the knob and walking in slowly, looking around for his brooding roommate.

He found him in their bedroom, on his own bed, nibbling on a chocolate bar.

Wait... that was _his_ chocolate bar.

Rikuo forgot why he was here. "Are you... eating my chocolate?" He tried to sound upset, but mostly was confused.

Kazahaya didn't answer, didn't even look up, just continued picking pieces of the candy and slowly eating them.

Rikuo ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "Kazahaya-"

"What?" Kazahaya said dully, now poking the brown candy.

Rikuo sighed, walking over to his bed and sitting on the edge, keeping an eye on Kazahaya, who didn't flinch.

"I'm sorry for what I did..."

"No you're not," Kazahaya spoke quietly.

Rikuo frowned. "Yes, I am-"

"Really?" Kazahaya looked up at his roommate, his eyes distant. Rikuo swallowed, feeling slightly intimidated.

Kazahaya shifted to bring his knees up to his chest, ignoring the half eaten candy. "What did you do in the house last night?"

Rikuo paused, furling his eyebrows. "Um, didn't you see...?"

"Tell me what you did to me," Kazahaya looked like he obviously knew, but wanted to make Rikuo say it.

Rikuo looked to the floor, sighing and running a hand through his hair again.

"Come on..."

"Do it," Kazahaya commanded. Rikuo thought he heard a bit of Kakei in that.

Rikuo grumbled to himself then tried to focus on not stuttering as he answered Kazahaya.

"I... kissed you..."

Kazahaya lowered his chin to his knee caps. "What else?"

Rikuo closed his eyes in frustration, embarrassment. "I groped you and... kinda..." Rikuo couldn't hold back a blush as he spoke his next word, "Ground against you..."

An awkward silence hovered over the boys. Rikuo felt his heart beating hard. He refused to look up, even though he hated looking weak. He knew everything that had happened up to this point was his fault, Kazahaya had officially made him feel like an ass, and Rikuo was finally starting to believe it.

"So, you're not sorry. You dragged it on, what happened could have been avoided," Kazahaya determined softly, surprisingly calm. Rikuo knew better though, than to think that Kazahaya was calm. Kazahaya was most dangerous when he was silent, he knew from past experiences.

Rikuo almost opened his mouth to explain something else, but growled to himself. Honestly, what else could he have done? The spirit wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. But then he sighed again, putting together all the events, including what happened almost an hour ago and realizing that trying to defend himself was kind of pointless. Kazahaya looked up at him.

"So..." Kazahaya fidgeted for the first time since Rikuo came up here. "Why did you do all that stuff?" He was quiet again, but still wanted to be heard.

Rikuo bit the inside of his cheek, not exactly ready to confess his sudden... obvious desire for the smaller man.

"You haven't figured it out?" Rikuo's voice sounded off.

Kazahaya fumbled with the candy bar again. It made Rikuo want to ask a question of his own... but he bit his tongue.

"Just tell me."

Another silence. Rikuo really wanted some chocolate.

"After work... Kakei sent me up here to bring you back down," he dodged the question, standing up. He wanted to snatch his chocolate out of Kazahaya's hands but resisted, walking past him instead.

"Promise?" Kazahaya said from behind him. Rikuo stopped to contemplate, hand on the doorknob.

He turned the copper handle. "Hurry up."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A couple days had passed, the tension between the boys had stifled into something tolerable, but was still awkward enough that not even Saiga was up to his usual teasing. Kazahaya hadn't brought up the incident since, which Rikuo was grateful for, even if one last thought did still linger in the back of his brain.

He still hadn't answered Kazahaya question, why he had kissed Kazahaya, why he had let himself get so wrapped up in his own desires. Kazahaya had been keeping to himself now, a thoughtful expression on his face much more often than usual. Rikuo wondered what he could be thinking about, although he had an idea... He had stopped teasing Kazahaya, it just felt awkward and forced. Kazahaya noticed, and began acting dodgy around his roommate. It drove Rikuo crazy, but he didn't do anything about.

_I'm so weak_, Rikuo thought on the third day, counting stock. The store would be closing in thirty minutes. It was a Tuesday and the store had been pretty quiet all day, Rikuo hoped Kakei would close early, he just wanted to relax and eat something.

He noticed Kazahaya out of the corner of his eye walk into Kakei's office, who's door was wide open. Rikuo slowed down in his tasks, keeping his attention on the doorway Kazahaya had disappeared through.

A few minutes later Kazahaya was out, pulling the green apron over his head as he walked. Rikuo furled his eyebrows in confusion. Kakei had let him go early? Why? Kazahaya turned his head slightly and met Rikuo's eyes briefly, giving him the tiniest hint of a smile before he had left Rikuo's line of sight. Rikuo took a few steps back and watched Kazahaya's retreating figure as he headed for the stairs. Rikuo brought his attention back to the clipboard in his hands, shaking his head. Kazahaya had probably finished his duties already and requested to take the rest of the night off early. If Kakei had called him in for a mission, Kazahaya would have been in there longer, and he would have a skip in his step as he went to their apartment to get ready.

Either way, it wasn't any of Rikuo's business. He tried to put it out of his mind and continue his last task.

After what felt like an hour, Rikuo was finally able to clock out, hang up his apron, and make a bee line to the shared apartment. When he opened the door and stepped in, an overwhelming scent of chocolate hit him unexpectedly and almost made him wobble.

… Not just chocolate, but something else, a smell that was distinctly pastry. Maybe it was chocolate brownies, cupcakes, muffins... Rikuo followed his nose into the kitchen, finding Kazahaya standing over the stove, reading from a sheet of paper on the counter while he held long chopsticks in one hand, constantly mixing whatever was in the pot. Rikuo raised an eyebrow, also noticing on the counter a mess of spices, a bag of flour, dried tofu, and fresh spinach, a box of baking cocoa, and the rice cooker in the corner, steam rising from it, among other things.

"Um..." Rikuo mumbled, stepping cautiously into the wonderful smelling kitchen.

Kazahaya's head jolted up. "Hey," he greeted, taking his chopsticks out of the pot and setting them on a holder next to the chaos on the counter.

"What's all this?" Rikuo asked suspiciously, knowing full well that he was the cook in the apartment. Although Kazahaya could make simple things... like sandwiches and scrambled eggs (never over-easy), it was a little frighting to think about Kazahaya attempting anything else.

"Dinner," Kazahaya answered like it was obvious. "Miso soup," he nodded at the shallow pot in front of him. "And rice."

Okay, rice was fine. It took Rikuo a few days to properly teach Kazahaya how to work the rice cooker, but he did eventually figure it out... rather exuberantly. Rikuo had rice with his meals for the following week. But... miso soup? Rikuo had to admit he loved the stuff, but by the looks of the ingredients spewed on the counter top, Kazahaya was going for home made. It made him nervous, but again, he fought down the urge to tease.

"And what's in the oven?" Rikuo noticed the oven was indeed on. He took a few more steps into the kitchen, but keeping his distance from Kazahaya.

"Desert," Kazahaya winked at Rikuo, who froze in his steps at the gesture. He looked away from Kazahaya quickly, not wanting to get any ideas. He paced the kitchen, noticing a box of chocolate cake mix on the counter.

_Oh, man..._ Rikuo licked his lips, picking up the box and reading the back. He wasn't entirely sure about Kazahaya's baking skills. He had experienced it once, when Kazahaya made Rikuo a giant chocolate chip cookie for his last birthday. It was delicious, although a little too buttery, but it was nice and soft, and made Rikuo moan when he ate it. That was the first time Rikuo started having feelings for his roommate... even if it did start with appreciation.

Rikuo stared at the baking cocoa. "What's the occasion?"

He heard Kazahaya laugh lightly. "None, just wanted to try something new. I even printed out directions so I could make it right," here he picked up the paper filled with print text briefly and set it back down.

"Why chocolate though? I know you're not that fond of it..."

It was true. Kazahaya actually hardly ate sweets, although he did eat junk food like chips and ice cream. He was more into organic stuff and traditional Japanese food. It made Rikuo go back a few days when Kazahaya was randomly eating chocolate when he confronted him in the bedroom.

Kazahaya just shrugged, taking a spoon and dipping it into the broth, taking a sip and pausing to let the taste sink in.

"Tastes pretty good, wanna try?" Kazahaya turned to face Rikuo, who nodded, taking the spoon from Kazahaya, feeling the feather light touch of pale flesh as Kazahaya seemed to deliberately let his fingers brush along Rikuo's.

He felt Kazahaya's eyes on him, so close, as he sipped a spoonful himself, capturing a cube of tofu as well. It was surprisingly... good.

"Tasty," Rikuo handed the spoon back to Kazahaya, who smiled wide as he took it.

Kazahaya used the same spoon to give the soup one more stir before turning the burner off. An high pitched beep sounded from the microwave, the timer, and Kazahaya snapped up.

"Oh, wanna get the cake out and let it cool while I serve dinner?" Kazahaya seemed to have a bit of bounce in his step as he nabbed a few pot holders, handing two to Rikuo and setting the other on the counter, shoving stuff to the side as he placed the hot pot on top of the thick fabric.

Rikuo gave the back of Kazahaya's head a surprised look. _Okay, you've been ignoring me for two days, haven't even cracked a grin, and out of the blue you're making... editable dinner, and chocolate cake, all with a smile on your face?_ Clearly, something was up, and Rikuo was going to figure it out this time.

Stooping down lightly, slipping on the oven mitts Kazahaya had shoved in his hands, Rikuo opened the oven door, unable to stop himself from inhaling deeply as he picked up the cake from the rack. Hot, chocolate sweetness traveled through his lungs. It smelled perfect. He doubted Kazahaya had messed this up.

Setting the deep glass pan onto a burner on the stove (there was no more room on the counter), he tugged off the mittens, watching as Kazahaya tested the rice in the cooker. As Rikuo looked down Kazahaya's back side, watching as Kazahaya stretched up to get bowls from the cabinet, his eyes stopped at Kazahaya's butt. He had changed out of his pants that he had been wearing at work. Now he wore blue jeans, tight jeans, that curved around his rear... rather nicely, Rikuo thought. He quickly turned to stare at the cake in front of him when Kazahaya had turned his head back. _Did he catch me staring? And when did he get those? I'm pretty sure Kazahaya doesn't own a pair of jeans so... form __fitting._

Rikuo managed to get himself back under control, taking a peek over at Kazahaya, noticing he was still watching him. That was... kinda of unnerving.

"What?"

Rikuo thought he saw a tiny smirk start on Kazahaya's lips before he turned his head away from Rikuo.

"Why don't you go wash your hands? Food will be on the table soon."

_Why are you acting like a mom?_ But Rikuo left the kitchen without a word, keeping his eyes forward.

Dinner was an interesting affair. Kazahaya and Rikuo sat across from each other, like always, but something was noticeably different. While Kazahaya was eating, slowly, he had this unfocused look on his face, occasionally giving Rikuo these lingering looks that made his heart stutter until Kazahaya's eyes released his. And the constant "accidental" brushes his foot was making with Rikuo's was driving him mad.

_What are you doing?_ Rikuo wanted to ask his roommate. He was so on edge right now. Was Kazahaya flirting with him? Was he getting revenge for what Rikuo did to him at the house?

_Shit..._ Rikuo watched out of the corner of his eye as Kazahaya got up and took his dishes to the sink.

… _I think I'm being played._

It was funny to think about; that was a line he usually heard Kazahaya ask himself.

Kazahaya didn't seemed phased by Rikuo's silent mulling as he took out a cookie sheet and laid it on the counter, upturning the cake so it fell out of the pan. He grabbed a plastic jar of chocolate frosting and a rubber spatula, pausing and turning to Rikuo, still sitting at the table.

"Wanna frost the cake? It only makes sense since I made it."

"Oh, sure..." Rikuo stood, taking the offered spatula, popping the lid off the frosting, noticing about a quarter was already gone. Oh yeah, Rikuo remembered when they first got this, he had been dipping his finger in it, eating the creamy frosting straight from the jar. He wondered where it had disappeared to. Kazahaya must've hid it from him.

Rikuo stuck the spatula inside, scooping out a large amount and began lathering the cake with the frosting. Kazahaya moved from his position beside Rikuo to behind him. He felt his presence behind him, standing very close... a little... too close, actually.

Rikuo licked his lips, trying to keep his hand steady as he worked, trying not to imagine Kazahaya setting his hands on his hips or his nose at his ear.

Wait... Rikuo hesitated. That was Kazahaya's hands lightly on his hips. He also felt Kazahaya's body waving back and forth as his nose grazed along his ear lobe. He must've been on tip toe, keeping his balance with his hands on him. Rikuo shivered when Kazahaya exhaled into ear. _What..._

"Rikuo..." Kazahaya whispered. Rikuo froze.

"Yes...?"

Rikuo could hear the grin in Kazahaya's voice. "You spread cake so well."

Rikuo hated himself right now. He blushed furiously. "Thanks."

"But you missed a part here..." and Rikuo watched as Kazahaya _dunked a finger in the jar of frosting_, getting a good chunk of dark brown and smearing it on a bare piece of cake. Rikuo watched, entranced. He felt Kazahaya move slightly, so he was beside Rikuo again. When he was done, Rikuo followed that finger as it slid in between Kazahaya's lips.

_Oh my God..._ Rikuo could only watch, Kazahaya's face so close, as he cleaned his own finger off. As he pulled the clean, wet digit out of his mouth, Rikuo's gaze lingered, noticing Kazahaya's cheeks turn an attractive shade of pink and his eyes, for the first time that night, looking shy, uncertain.

_I'm being played. Kazahaya is testing me. That little piece of shit, God he's so sexy... I wanna kiss him..._

Rikuo stuttered about nothing, forcing himself to turn on his heel, instead of lean forward, and briskly walk to the living room, trying fruitlessly to blink away the image of Kazahaya pulling his finger out of his mouth.

"Wait, wait," Rikuo squeezed his eyes shut, hearing Kazahaya behind him. He was still moving toward the front door. He didn't know what to do or where to go, but he seriously needed a moment alone.

Rikuo felt a hand grasp his wrist and he stopped, sighing.

"I'm sorry," Kazahaya started, his voice small. "I was just... curious, wondered what you would do..."

Rikuo turned to face Kazahaya, his wrist released. Kazahaya looked up at Rikuo, bringing one arm across his abdomen to hold the other, just below the elbow.

"What did you expect me to do?" Rikuo asked seriously, but softly.

"..." Kazahaya's eyes darted to the side. "You... like me, don't you." It didn't sound like a question.

Rikuo kept silent, watching Kazahaya until he finally met his eyes again.

"Obviously."

Kazahaya's cheeks turned pink. Rikuo smirked.

"But... you've been ignoring me," Kazahaya said, his voice rising a bit.

Rikuo looked affronted. "You've been ignoring _me_."

"You still haven't answered my question!" Kazahaya nearly shrieked. The sudden sound made Rikuo jolt. "I asked you why you did all that stuff to me, and you have yet to give me an answer."

"Geez, Kazahaya," Rikuo rolled his eyes. "I thought you were just asking me that to make me feel like a douche bag. Which, by the way, I do feel like one. I'm sorry I took advantage of the situation, I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable and I'm sorry I'm such a 'horn dog' but you know... I could have gone further than I did..." Rikuo's voice had risen in volume, but it had quieted down now. Kazahaya's expression had become difficult to read, like a poker face.

"I'm sure you saw what happened... what I said... how come you're not bringing up when I said... when I said I wanted you," this time Rikuo averted his eyes, looking at Kazahaya'a bare feet. "It was hard for me, because I do like you... a lot. I was enjoying what was happening... but then I realized I didn't want you... unless you wanted me back..."

A horrendous awkward silence fell. Rikuo raised his head, not liking to look weak, and forced himself to stare at Kazahaya. The latter seemed to be having the same issue; forcing himself to look Rikuo in the eye.

Then Kazahaya relaxed. His shoulders slumped forward like he had a huge weight on them.

"Really?" Kazahaya spoke like it was impossible to believe, but also hopeful that it was true.

"Yeah," Rikuo licked his lower lip, dragging his front teeth over it afterwards.

Kazahaya smiled, shaking his head, looking at the couch and walking to it, taking a seat. Rikuo watched.

"Thanks... for apologizing. I'm actually mostly pissed off cos that was my first kiss... and I can't even remember it, really..." Kazahaya trailed off.

"Oh," Rikuo's heart hit his ribs off beat. "Sorry," Rikuo felt his body move on its own to sit next to Kazahaya.

"Sorry I was your first," Rikuo tried to make light of the situation, smiling, but the underlying honesty spoke of guilt.

"Oh, no. It's not you, I'm just upset that I can't remember it. I mean... both times it happened, I wasn't aware it was happening... and that just really bothers me," Kazahaya rubbed his palms against his knees, only chancing quick glances at Rikuo.

Rikuo seriously needed to keep his heart in check. It beat so hard, he wondered if Kazahaya could hear it.

"So, you're not mad that I kissed you?"

Kazahaya's head snapped up and he looked full on at Rikuo's face. "I'm infuriated that you kissed me... especially the second time!" He pointed his finger at Rikuo, who's mouth went dry.

He relaxed again. "But, I'm glad that it was _you_, you know?" Kazahaya looked at the floor. "And that you did stop, and dragged me out of the house..."

Rikuo remained silent, collecting his thoughts, trying to figure out what to say next, when Kazahaya spoke up again.

"I think I can like you too, Rikuo," he was blushing again, trying to focus his gaze on Rikuo but failing, nervous.

Rikuo smiled, looking at Kazahaya with adoration, and threw his nerves and guilt out the door, bringing his hand forward and cupping Kazahaya cheek, turning his roommate to face him. He leaned down slightly, holding the other side of Kazahaya's face with his free hand when those thin pink lips had parted in a silent question.

Rikuo asked one first.

"Can I kiss you?" He was already leaning forward, eyelids drooping, but wouldn't make contact without Kazahaya's permission.

Kazahaya nodded, and their lips met, soft, warm, perfect. It was just lips, and it was just a light pressure, but it was all Rikuo had ever wanted. He felt Kazahaya relax under his touch, lips shifting and pressing back, a hesitant hand touching Rikuo's knee.

Rikuo was content in the simple caress, pulling back with a light sound of separation, opening his eyes to see Kazahaya's still closed, his face an attractive pink. He grinned as he watched Kazahaya lazily open his eyes.

"... That was nice," Kazahaya whispered, smiling shyly.

Rikuo moved his hands from Kazahya's face down to his shoulders. "I can show you something nicer," he spoke lowly and with barely contained arousal.

Kazahaya's eyes shook like he could read the dark desires behind Rikuo's gaze. But he couldn't help a thrill that ran up his spine and back down...

"Yeah?" Kazahaya's voice was lower than usual, even he looked slightly surprised after he spoke.

They met each other half way this time, kissing with much more need and want than before, lips parting after a few short seconds and tongues playing erotically.

While the boys made out in only a way teenagers could, Rikuo did indeed show Kazahaya something nicer and with aroused consent, Kazahaya _felt_ something nicer too.

The chocolate cake sat in the kitchen, stiffening, forgotten. But Rikuo ate it anyway for breakfast the next morning.

Kazahaya scolded him, but was silenced soon after with more kisses.

And Rikuo thought that he could really get used to this.


End file.
